Tooku
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: “O amor nos torna egoístas, Yuuji, esse é o problema. Eu amo tanto você, que dói. Mas já estou cansado de dividi-lo com outros”. Naito: NiSaki, YoHitsu - Capa on no meu profile.


**Título**: Tooku**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Feita para**: Nii-chan  
**Beta**: Eri-chan  
**Fandom**: Nightmare  
**Casal**: NiSaki, YoHitsu  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: "O amor nos torna egoístas, Yuuji, esse é o problema. Eu amo tanto você, que _dói_. Mas já estou cansado de dividi-lo com outros".  
**Gênero**: angust, romance  
**Disclamer**: Nightmare é uma banda japonesa e não me pertence. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Plot desenvolvido para o 1º Amigo Secreto do LJ Secrets Place, e a pessoa que eu sorteei foi a querida **Nii-chan**. Seguindo sua exigência, moça: uma fic _de Naito_.

* * *

**Tooku  
****Kaline Bogard**

**(A difícil decisão)**

Yuuji terminou de subir a escadaria irregular e parou para tomar um fôlego. Eram realmente muitos degraus, mas a vista final valia à pena, e tornava o santuário um dos mais bonitos de todo Japão.

Respirando profundamente olhou ao redor. Havia algumas pessoas circulando, aproveitando a última noite do festival. Eram casais e grupos de familiares, comendo e bebendo, conversando e se divertindo.

Apenas um, aparentemente, estava sozinho. E foi a figura isolada, parada próxima à mureta de segurança que chamou a atenção do baixista. Era o companheiro de banda e amante, Sakito.

– Oo. – cumprimentou naquele tom de voz rouco.

O mais jovem voltou-se e respondeu ao cumprimento sem sorrir como lhe era costumeiro:

– Konbanwa.

A postura séria deixou Yuuji na defensiva. Sempre que dava um deslize e aprontava com seu amante, a reação não era exatamente boa. Sakito não brigava consigo, mas deixava de ser caloroso, hospitaleiro. E Ni~ya _aprontara_ na noite anterior. O quão zangado o guitarrista estaria?

Sem saber a resposta, o loiro apenas se aproximou da muretinha e observou as luzes da cidade lá embaixo. Era realmente uma visão deslumbrante.

– Ne... – Sakito começou. Usou um tom de voz baixo.

– Hn? – Yuuji intuiu que teria que se esforçar para afastar o aborrecimento de seu amante.

– Foi aqui que nos beijamos pela primeira vez...

Ni~ya acenou com a cabeça. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela noite, há dois anos. Graças à atrapalhada ajuda de Yomi, tinham se beijado durante a comemoração do festival.

– Aa.

– E depois... Você deixou bem claro quais seriam as regras, Yuuji. Lembra?

Sim, o loiro se lembrava. Deixara óbvio que Takahiro nunca teria exclusividade. Por mais que se envolvessem, Yuuji prezava sua liberdade, seu direito de sair com quem quisesse. Direito que Sakito também tinha, claro.

Apesar da igualdade de condições e do baixista segui-la a risca, desconfiava que o parceiro nunca lhe fora infiel, nem mesmo uma única vez. Respirando fundo, o líder da banda enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro.

– Aa. – concordou com a afirmação. O que se passava pela cabeça do guitarrista? Sakito o chamara ali apenas para pedir que aquilo fosse mudado? Se fosse, infelizmente, ouviria um grande "não". Yuuji não estava disposto a desistir de sua adorada liberdade. Takahiro teria que se conformar com a situação do jeito que estava.

O mais jovem desviou os olhos. Sabia-se muito transparente, e não queria que seu amante visse a dor que o assolava. Se recebesse um gesto de consolo da parte do mais velho, desistiria de sua intenção, de cumprir a decisão mais difícil que tomara naqueles dois anos.

– Gomen ne? Não posso mais cumprir o nosso acordo. – engoliu em seco – O amor nos torna egoístas, Yuuji, esse é o problema. Eu amo tanto você, que _dói_. Mas já estou cansado de dividi-lo com outros. Você deve seguir seu caminho e eu o meu.

O loiro congelou-se no ato de acender o cigarro. Sua mão parou no ar, a chama tremulando a brisa noturna, os olhos arregalados de leve. Fora pego de surpresa.

– Nani?

– Quero acordar pela manhã e encontrá-lo ao meu lado. Quero que fique comigo a noite toda, _todas _as noites. – a voz mostrava que Sakito estava à beira das lágrimas, mas lutava para não deixá-las cair – Não posso mais continuar assim... Gomen nasai.

Yuuji ainda estava em choque. Takahiro o chamara ali para terminar o caso que tinham? Não ia pedir novas regras ou que Yuuji não fosse tão cafajeste? Não, o guitarrista nunca pedira isso antes, sempre respeitara o espaço exigido pelo loiro. Fora tão conformado, que Ni~ya acreditara poder viver daquela maneira para sempre.

Quebrando o silêncio em que o líder da banda caíra, Sakito virou-se para fitar seu ex-amante. Não fazia mais esforço para prender as lágrimas, deixando que rolassem livremente pelo rosto pálido e sofrido:

– Apesar de todas as suas traições, Yuuji, esses foram os dois anos mais felizes da minha vida. Eu gostaria tanto de continuar ao seu lado, porque eu te amo muito... – soluçou – Mas não consigo... Sinto que estou desaparecendo aos poucos... – calou-se também.

O coração do mais velho estava disparado. Nunca, em suas piores expectativas ao sair de casa aquela noite, imaginara mesmo levemente que estaria indo de encontro ao fim do envolvimento amoroso de ambos.

Naquele instante, o primeiro fogo de artifício explodiu no céu escuro da noite. Foi seguido de muitos outros: vermelhos, verdes, azuis e dourados. Grandes e pequenos. Uma exuberância de cores e sons, brilhante e ínfima. Eternos no segundo em que explodiam, dando um show de beleza. Desaparecendo rapidamente, sem deixar qualquer vestígio além do instante em que se tornaram plenos. Como o amor que Takahiro sentia e não era correspondido.

Com um nó na garganta, Yuuji viu seu companheiro de banda inclinar-se em uma reverência formal e afastar-se, seguindo em direção à escadaria, afastando-se de si. Levando embora tudo o que oferecera até então.

**(Os amigos entram em cena)**

– Satty não atende ao telefone. – Yomi declarou com um bico. Ruka parou o solo que fazia na bateria e Hitsugi apertou a guitarra entre os dedos – Nem Ni~ya.

Os três estavam no estúdio, esperando seus amigos chegarem para começar o ensaio. Mas a manhã já terminava e nada dos dois aparecerem.

– Será que eles brigaram? – o vocalista bagunçou os cabelos.

– Pode ser. – Hitsugi soou preocupado. – No final do último ensaio tinha uma garota esperando por Yuuji...

Yomi fez um bico e cruzou os braços:

- Uaa... Tinha mesmo... Uma ruiva. Faz sentido, ele até cancelou o ensaio de ontem.

– Pensei que fosse pelo festival. – Ruka falou pensativo.

– Em partes deve ter sido. – Hitsugi soou triste – Ni~ya é bem capaz de usar o festival pra se desculpar com Taka-chan.

– Ie. – Ruka girou uma das baquetas entre os dedos – Se estivesse tudo certo...

– Eles não teriam faltado hoje. – Mitsuo concluiu a frase do baterista.

– Então espero que Sakito brigue muito com ele e...

Ruka bateu com a baqueta em um dos pratos, cortando o que Yomi ia falar.

– Não diga isso, Jun. – recriminou.

– Ruka tem razão. – Mitsuo ajuntou – Não deseje o mal de Ni~ya. Deseje que eles se acertem. – O guitarrista ruivo achava até que Satty tinha suportado por tempo demais as cachorradas do líder da banda. Amor nenhum justificava perdoar tantas traições. Mas quem era ele pra julgar alguém? Amava aquele baixinho cheio de energia na proporção exata em que Sakito amava Ni~ya. E a razão nunca era ouvida quando o coração falava. Se fosse ele no lugar de Takahiro, também perdoaria. Perdoaria Jun _sempre._

Envergonhado, o baixinho descruzou os braços, acertou um soquinho na mão esquerda usando a direita e decidiu:

– Yoshi! Então vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo: eu vou a casa de Yuuji e Mitsu-chan vai a casa de Taka-chan. – talvez os dois já tivessem feito as pazes e estavam aproveitando a manhã pra curtir o romance. Ou talvez não, e eles realmente precisassem do apoio dos companheiros de banda.

–E eu?– Ruka perguntou.

Chiba pensou por uns instantes antes de suspirar:

– Você fica aqui e nos dá cobertura, okkei? Se precisarmos de mais reforço, ligamos pra você.

– Hn. – o mais alto concordou com a sugestão.

Yomi pegou a chave do carro e acenou para seu namorado. Hitsugi largou a guitarra sobre o sofá e atendeu silenciosamente o chamado. Faria o possível para ajudar seus amigos. Mesmo Ni~ya, que era um cego e não sabia a dor que causava ao outro guitarrista.

**(Amor que machuca)**

Yomi estacionou o carro em frente ao condomínio onde Sakito morava. Esperou que Hitsugi abrisse o cinto de segurança e saísse do carro, mas antes disso o ruivinho virou para o amante com ar grave e preveniu:

– Cuidado com o que vai dizer. Acho que é hora de dar apoio, não de criticar.

O vocalista fez uma careta:

– Ne, ne... Você me conhece, Mitsu-chan...

Sorrindo do bico que Yomi fazia, Hitsugi balançou a cabeça:

– É por isso que estou avisando. Porque eu te conheço!

– Hidoi, Mitsu-chan... – rebateu manhoso.

– Ja ne. – despediu-se. Abriu a porta e ia saindo quando o amante segurou-lho o braço:

– Depois eu vou lhe mostrar como posso ser sutil, Hitsugi. – piscou safado, com um sorriso quase obsceno nos lábios finos.

O ruivinho corou, mas rolou os olhos pra disfarçar; saindo do automóvel. Esperou o amante arrancar com o modelo popular, pra só então entrar no condomínio. Identificou-se na portaria, conseguindo ter certeza de que o amigo estava em casa.

A subida do elevador foi rápida. Logo parava em frente ao apartamento do amigo, único do oitavo andar. Sem surpresa alguma Mitsuo descobriu a porta destrancada. Não era a primeira vez, pois a segurança no condomínio era inquestionável.

– Taka-chan?

Espiou na grande sala de visitas. Não viu sinal do guitarrista. Foi ao quarto e ao escritório tendo igual resultado. Resolveu espiar na cozinha. Ali teve mais sorte. Encontrou Sakito encolhido no chão, sentado no vão entre o armário e a geladeira. Ele abraçava as próprias pernas, mantendo o rosto escondido na curva dos braços. Uma imagem tocante.

Mitsuo quis abraçar o companheiro de banda e apertá-lo em seus braços. Tinha muita estima pelo rapaz que tocava o mesmo instrumento. Eram quase como irmãos.

– Taka-chan...? – falou baixinho – O que aconteceu?

– Mitsuo... – a voz do rapaz mostrava o quão cansado ele estava. Talvez tivesse passado a noite toda encolhida naquele cantinho.

– Ganbatte.

– Eu... Eu... Terminei com Yuuji.

Hitsugi engoliu em seco. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Takahiro. Sua mão foi ao ombro do amigo, apertando de leve e tentando passar algum consolo:

– Você está bem? Precisa de algo?

– Preciso de Yuuji... Preciso dele ao meu lado.

– Demo...

– Eu sei... – suspirou – Ele é tudo pra mim. Inclusive o veneno que me mata aos poucos. Dói quando estou com ele. Dói quando não estamos juntos. Acho que vou enlouquecer.

– Ele não sabe dar valor ao que tem. Isso é culpa dele.

– Ie. – Satty ainda mantinha o rosto escondido – A culpa é minha também. Acho que a culpa é toda minha. Eu nunca devia ter aceitado a proposta dele. Começamos errado. Só pensei que ter um pouquinho dele era melhor do que não ter nada.

Hitsugi sentiu que o outro guitarrista só precisava desabafar, botar pra fora o que lhe sufocava e magoava. E o ruivinho era bom em apenas ouvir, estava acostumado a somente escutar. Principalmente quando se divide a vida com alguém tão cheio de energia quanto Jun, alguém que falava, agia e pensava por dez pessoas.

Sakito levantou a cabeça um pouquinho e fitou o caçula, deixando-o ver seus olhos avermelhados e inchados.

– Não suporto mais isso, Mitsu-chan. Não agüento mais abraçar Yuuji e sentir o cheiro de outros amantes nele. Precisei de dois anos pra decidir que se não posso tê-lo por inteiro, não quero nada.

Novas lágrimas molharam a face insone. Sakito estava sofrendo, e muito. Parando de ser formal, Hitsugi aproximou-se e passou o braço pelos ombros do mais alto, puxando-o para um abraço.

– Seja forte, Taka-chan.

– Eu sei. Eu sei que vai doer muito, e que eu nunca deixarei de amá-lo, mas... Chega! Chega... Só não quero sofrer mais.

Apesar do amor estar enraizado em seu coração, Sakito tinha uma certeza: estava desistindo de insistir naquele amor. Estava desistindo de alimentar um sentimento que apenas lhe machucava. Desistia de Yuuji.

**(Um brilhante sentido hentai)**

Yomi estacionou o carro em frente ao condomínio onde o líder da Nightmare morava. Ligou o alarme e saiu do automóvel. Parou na calçada e enfiou as mãos bolso. Qual seria sua estratégia? Evidentemente, _nenhuma_. E ele lá era homem de ficar planejando como agir? Jun gostava de improviso e surpresas. Essa se tornara sua mais marcante característica.

Apesar disso não queria bater com a fuça na porta. Pegou o aparelho celular e discou para a casa do baixista. Chamou até cair na secretária eletrônica. Não hesitou nem um segundo:

– Ano ne! Esteja deprimido ou não, estou subindo. E juro que se estiver trancado aí e não me atender derrubo a porta aos _pontapés_.

Desligou o celular muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Sabia que nunca conseguiria derrubar porta alguma com a pouca estatura e a pouca força, mas que faria um senhor escândalo, ah,faria!

Adentrou o prédio e seguiu para o elevador sem se preocupar em identificar-se na portaria. O prédio onde Ni~ya residia era quase tão seguro quanto o de Sakito, porém os integrantes da banda já estavam devidamente autorizados a ter livre acesso.

E, chegando ao quinto andar, Yomi não ficou surpreso em descobrir a porta aberta. Se era resultado da sua ameaça ou se fora descuido do baixista, provavelmente nunca descobriria.

Sem fazer-se de rogado entrou. A primeira coisa que notou foi o loiro estirado no sofá, com uma expressão horrível na face. O cinzeiro estava cheio de cigarros fumados, e tinha uma garrafa de whisky pela metade sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Yo... – cumprimentou o chibi, torcendo o nariz com o cheiro acumulado de fumaça. Ele também fumava, mas o ar estava realmente carregado.

Ni~ya não respondeu. Resignado, Yomi foi à cozinha pegar um copo para si e voltou à sala. Serviu doses generosas para ambos, e acomodou-se em uma das poltronas.

– E então? Satty pegou muito no seu pé? Entrou em greve? Está chateado por que você saiu com mais uma vadia?

Lançou a enxurrada de perguntas de uma vez, sem parar pra tomar fôlego. Yuuji observou o líquido cor de mel em seu copo antes de tomar um gole e confessar:

– Ele terminou comigo.

Jun quase engasgou. _Merda_. Não esperava aquilo. Mas não era de medir palavras e conseqüências:

– Até que ele agüentou muito.

Ni~ya abaixou a cabeça, sem poder rebater a acusação. Concordava com Yomi. Tudo fora tão fácil e prático, tendo o guitarrista a sua disposição, e podendo dar seus pulos sem compromisso algum. Em sua cabeça viveriam assim para sempre.

Nunca pensara que o doce amante pudesse, um dia, decretar o fim do caso que tinham. E o dia chegara.

– Ne... Mas pelo estado em que está, devo supor que você está sofrendo?

– Hn.

– Então por que não foi mais sério? Um cara correto?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Yuuji levantou a cabeça e fez uma careta:

– Mais sério? Assim como você?

Yomi recostou-se na poltrona e lutou contra a vontade de jogar o copo naquele cabeça dura. O líder podia ser bem desagradável quando queria.

– Sabe... Posso te dar um conselho?

– Você? Claro... Dê.

– Se você tenta com força, mas não consegue, levante-se e dê a descarga. O barulho sempre ajuda.

Declarou como se fizesse um discurso para o imperador do Japão. Ni~ya franziu as sobrancelhas e fez uma expressão que era puro desgosto. Pareceu-lhe que o chibi caçoava de sua tristeza:

– Nani?

– Isso é pra você entender uma coisa: eu posso ser um palhaço, zuar com muitas coisas e rir da cara de um bocado de gente. Mas sei ficar sério quando _precisa_. Eu sou um homem, Yuuji, não um moleque que quer viver eternamente na farra.

Calando-se, o vocalista esperou que o mais velho dissesse alguma coisa. Ele gostava bastante de falar, e falaria muito mais ainda. Porém, seu relacionamento com Hitsugi estava lhe dando uma maturidade inesperada. Aprendera, inclusive, a parar e apenas escutar, ofertar seu silêncio como um meio de demonstrar apreço e interesse por quem amava.

Se Jun não se policiasse, acabaria esmagando o guitarrista ruivo com sua personalidade exuberante e incontrolável. E não era o que queria, não desejava que Mitsuo se anulasse apenas por amá-lo tanto. Lutava para que o relacionamento fosse perfeito, justo e igual para ambos.

Yomi estava mudando e se adaptando, justamente porque amava Mitsuo em demasia. O que parecia ser o contrário do que Yuuji fazia.

Como o líder não se pronunciava, Jun continuou:

– Eu nasci com um brilhante sentido hentai. E é algo que prezo muito. Mas eu _nunca_ usaria isso pra magoar Mitsu-chan. Eu encontrei tanta coisa boa com ele. Recebi tanto dele. Eu faço qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz. Até deixar de lado meu sentido hentai. Com ele, não preciso de balada, não preciso de _outros_. Mitsu-chan me faz ter vontade de ser um verdadeiro homem, pra fazer o melhor por ele.

– Eu... – tentou rebater as acusações camufladas, mas não pôde. Apenas deu outro gole na bebida.

Yomi desistiu. O loiro era turrão demais para gastar palavras em vão tentando fazê-lo entender.

– Yuuji, você precisa se decidir: está sofrendo por que levou um fora e isso feriu seu orgulho ou por que realmente ama Taka-chan e não percebeu até agora? Descubra essa resposta e aja logo. – depositou o copo inacabado sobre a mesinha e levantou-se para ir embora. O líder da Nightmare precisava refletir e descobrir a verdade acerca de seus próprios sentimentos – Prometi a Mitsuo que tentaria ajudá-lo, mas é impossível. Só você pode se ajudar.

**(Não consegui te alcançar)**

– Hai, hai. Arigatou, Mitsu-chan. Dewa! – Sakito despediu-se do amigo ruivo e desligou o celular. Fazia três dias desde que terminara com o baixista, e o apoio de Yomi, Hitsugi e Ruka estava sendo fundamental para superar esses dias.

Mitsuo acabara de ligar avisando-o que iria passar a noite no apartamento dele, levando filmes e um bolo. Uma forma de oferecer conforto e desabafo. Takahiro conversara muito com o amigo. Já o sabia um ouvinte soberbo, e não se vangloriava de estar aproveitando, quase abusando, da característica do ruivo tão amigável.

Se não fosse pela paciência de Hitsugi, pela animação de Yomi e pela presença silenciosa de Ruka teria desistido de ser tão forte há muito tempo. Teria mandado a auto-estima pro espaço e ligado para Ni~ya pra se desculpar e pedir para voltarem.

Mas a preocupação dos três lhe mostrava que tinham grande consideração por si, e isso lhe incentivava a valorizar-se, a ser firme. Não queria mais sofrer. E permanecer ao lado de Ni~ya era sinônimo de dor e tristeza no futuro.

Os ensaios estavam suspensos. Todos entendiam que seria difícil tanto pra Ni~ya quanto para Sakito se ver, com tão pouco tempo de uma separação dolorosa. O manager não se preocupara com os detalhes, mas conseguira cinco dias de pausa antes de continuarem com as gravações do novo álbum e a produção dos vídeos promocionais.

Batidas nas portas cortaram os pensamentos do guitarrista. Achando que era Mitsuo, colocou um sorriso nos lábios que não disfarçava a tristeza em seus olhos e foi atender.

– Mitsu... – calou-se. Quem estava parado à frente do seu apartamento era Yuuji, não Hitsugi.

O loiro estava com uma aparência bem ruim. Olheiras escureciam os olhos avermelhados, e ele pareceria não dormir a uns três dias, tempo em que estavam separados.

– Satty.

O coração do guitarrista disparou. Céus, aquela voz mexia com ele. Mexia muito. Seria difícil sufocar aquele amor, delegá-lo ao segundo plano em sua vida. Conviver com Ni~ya dia a dia na banda seria uma tortura.

–Yuuji. – lutou para que a voz saísse firme. Quase conseguiu.

– Precisamos conversar.

– Não. Não precisamos. Não vou mais aceitar aquela situação, Yuuji. Gomen nasai. Atravessei todos os limites por você, cheguei ao máximo por você. Mas... Não posso mais...

A garganta ardeu e se fechou num nó. Era realmente duro fazer aquilo. No entanto tinha que fazer. Tinha que pensar em si mesmo dali pra frente.

– Demo... – o baixista se desesperou. Nunca admitiria que Jun lhe ajudara com aquela visita, mas ajudara. Lhe alertara para o principal de tudo aquilo: sofria sim, não pelo fato de ter o orgulho ferido, mas porque a perspectiva de um dia viversem Takahiro era assustadora. Ele se tornara o seu porto seguro, sem que ao menos percebesse. Voava sim, mas era pro guitarrista que sempre voltava. Porque era nos braços dele que encontrava abrigo.

E, naqueles dois anos, nunca lhe dissera o quanto era importante, nunca dissera que o _amava_. Pois ainda não sabia. Não compreendera seus próprios ter uma segunda chance, jogara fora o orgulho e viera implorar pelo perdão do ex-amante.

Sakito leu a decisão nos olhos suplicantes de Ni~ya. Balançou por um misero instante, tentado a se render ao próprio coração traidor. Conseguiu se conter a duras penas. Tomara sua decisão e não voltaria atrás. Seguiria em frente superando aquela experiência, dando tudo de si para recolher os caquinhos do próprio coração:

– Sumimasen, Yuuji. – balançou a cabeça com pesar – Você não vai mudar. E eu não me iludirei mais por suas palavras bonitas.

– Chigau! – esbravejou. ­– Eu percebi a verdade, Takahiro. Compreendi o que sinto por você, e por nenhum dos outros! – desesperou ante a possibilidade de perder o companheiro para sempre.

Sakito abaixou a cabeça fazendo com que os fios da franja escondessem-lhe o rosto.

– Descobriu, Yuuji? Depois de todo esse tempo? De tudo o que me fez? Vai bater em minha porta e dizer que me ama, é isso? – estupefato, o loiro não respondeu. Diante do silêncio prolongado, Satty levantou a cabeça e mirou o mais velho. Não se envergonhou pelas lágrimas que desciam livres pelo rosto. Nunca temera ser ele mesmo, ser verdadeiro. E, naquele instante, as lágrimas refletiam o turbilhão que ia em seu peito; deixavam clara a decisão tomada – Acho que descobriu _tarde_ demais.

– Takahiro...

– Ne... Mitsu-chan vem aqui pra gente assistir um filme. – falou devagar, hesitando – Se quiser ficar será mais um amigo bem-vindo.

A palavra "amigo" feriu Yuuji tão profundamente quanto uma adaga.

– Sakito... – agora era o líder da banda que chorava, porque tivera um anjo ao seu lado aquele tempo todo, mas não fora digno e corajoso o bastante para cuidar dele. E aquele garoto estava abrindo as asas e partindo para longe de si – Onegai...

Por um longo segundo Sakito sentiu-se como alguém a beira do abismo. Alguém a um passo de cometer uma loucura. Mas não queria cair, não queria... E era isso que significava aceitar Yuuji. Sabia que não conseguiria proteger-se da dor. Não faria aquilo nunca mais.

– Gomen nasai, Yuuji. – pediu olhando o loiro nos olhos, mostrando a firmeza de sua escolha. E, sem que o baixista tivesse forças para impedir, Takahiro fez a coisa mais difícil de toda a sua jovem vida.

Ele fechou a porta. E trancou seu coração.

Fim

Nii-chan, tive a sorte de tirar você, acredita? #abraça e aperta até pocar# E segui sua exigência, ai está fic de Naito – Nisaki com YoHitsu de brinde. No começo, quando pensei nesse plot, era pra ter final feliz. Mas mudei isso. Espero que goste! Ela foi toda digitada pensando em você, espero que sirva pelo menos alguns minutos como distração.

Arigatou pelo ano de 2008, pelos momentos de MSN, de Nyah, de ML, de Orkut, de meru, mesmo por cartas... Dividi-los com você apenas os tornou mais especiais. Só tenho a agradecer e prometer que em 2009 tentarei ser uma amiga à altura!

TE ADORO!!


End file.
